The Christmas Invasion (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px The Christmals Invasion ist die 174. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 28. Staffel. Handlung Es ist Weihnachtszeit, als Mickey Smith und Jackie Tyler plötzlich das Geräusch der TARDIS hören. Kurz darauf bruch-landet die TARDIS auch in einem Londoner Hinterhof. Heraus stolpert ein neuer Doctor. Er redet leicht verwirrt auf Jackie und Mickey ein und bricht schließlich in ihren Armen zusammen. Kurz nach ihm steigt auch Rose aus der TARDIS aus. Auf die Frage wo der Doctor sei antwortet sie nur: "Das ist er. Das ist der Doctor." Im Folgenden verbringt Rose viel Zeit damit, den immer noch bewusstlosten Doctor in der Wohnung ihrer Mutter zu pflegen. Jackie meint, sie müssten ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen, aber Rose erwidert, das sei zu gefährlich. Sie würden ihn einsperren und untersuchen. Aus dem Mund des Doctors sehen wir gelbe Schwaden kommen - die Reste des Zeit-Vortex. Doch so gefasst Rose auf den ersten Blick auch mit der Situation umzugehen scheint, hat sie dennoch Zweifel. Hat sich nur sein Gesicht verändert? Oder ist er wirklich eine ganz neue Person? In einer TV Übertragung spricht Premierministerin Harriet Jones über ihre Unterstützung der Raumfahrt. Man sieht die Guinevere 1-Raumsonde in den Weltraum fliegen und gegen einen Asteroiden stoßen. In dem "Asteroiden" bildet sich plötzlich ein Loch, das die Sonde einzieht. Später am gleichen Abend gehen Mickey und Rose über den Weihnachtsmarkt. Mickey beschwert sich, dass es kaum einen Satz gibt, in dem Rose nicht über den Doctor, die TARDIS, komische Monster oder ähnliches spricht. Schließlich ringt er ihr das Versprechen ab, dass dies einfach nur ein schöner Abend ohne diese Dinge werde. Doch kurz darauf wird der Weihnachtsmarkt von Musikanten in Weihnachtsmänner-Kostümen angegriffen. Rose ist sich sicher, dass sie nur hinter ihnen, bzw. dem Doctor, hersein können. Rose und Mickey gelingt die Flucht und sie gehen zu Jackie nach Hause. Dort stellen sie fest, dass in ihrem Zimmer ein neuer Weihnachtsbaum steht, den niemand von ihnen gekauft hat. Genau in diesem Moment beginnt der Baum sich zu drehen und die drei zu attakieren. Rose drückt schließlich dem Doctor den Sonic Screwdriver in die Hand und bringt ihn dazu, den Baum zu stoppen. "Fernsteuerung:" stellt er fest, "aber wer steuert es?". Auf der Straße stehen immer noch die Weihnachtsmänner. Doch als der Doctor seinen Screwdriver auf sie richtet verschwinden sie und werden offenbar auf ein Schiff teleportiert. Der Doctor ist immer noch nicht gesund: "Ihr habt mich zu früh geweckt. Ich regeneriere noch. Ich zerspringe vor Energie." Die Fremden seien nur Späher gewesen, macht er den anderen klar. Seine Energie hätte Aufmerksamkeit erregt, da würde noch etwas anderes hinterher kommen... Damit kollabiert er wieder. Das Signal der Guinevere 1-Space-Sonde kommt wieder. Man erklärt, man habe sie nur ganz kurz verloren und erwarte jetzt die erste Bilder vom Mars. Dann sieht man sieht ein Aliengesicht - die Bilder gehen um die Welt. Der Vorfall löst natürlich auch an höherer Stelle Aufruhr aus. So wird die britische Premieminsterin, Harriet Jones, in der UNIT-Basis informiert, dass die Nachricht nicht direkt vom Mars, sondern von 5000 Metern über der Oberfläche kam. Von einem Raumschiff, dass sich nun auf dem Weg zur Erde befände. Die Aliens schicken eine zweite Nachricht, leider in ihrer Sprache, die weder UNIT (noch auf der Suche nach Übersetzungssoftware) noch Rose versteht. Normalerweise übersetzt die TARDIS ihr jede Aliensprache. Doch offenbar funkioniert dies auch nicht richtig, jetzt wo der Doctor krank ist. Harriet fragt, ob sie ein Signal vom Doctor hätten. Doch UNIT hat nichts von ihm gehört. Dann fragt sie nach Torchwood. Ihr sei klar, dass sie eigentlich nicht davon wissen dürfte, aber es sei ein Notfall. Wenn Torchwood jemals benötigt worden wäre, dann jetzt. Kurz danach gelingt es, die Nachricht zu entschlüsseln. Die Fremden sind die Sycorax und sie beanspruchen die Herrschaft über die Erde. Harriet Jones gibt den Befehl eine Antwort zu schicken: "Sagt ihnen, dies ist ein Tag des Friedens auf der Erde. Sag ihnen, wir werden diesen Frieden auf die Sycorax ausweiten. Sagt ihnen weiter: Diese Planet ist bewaffnet und wir werden uns nicht ergeben." Die nächste Nachricht von den Fremden hat eher den Charakter eines Zauberspruches - dabei leuchtet die Hand des Anführers blau. Kurz danach beginnen die Gesichter einiger Menschen in dem gleichen Blau zu leuchten. Diese Personen begeben sich wie unter Hypnose auf die höchsten Stellen auf der Erde um offenbar kollektiven Selbstmord zu begehen. Doch kurz vor dem Abgrund bleiben sie stehen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass einer von Harriets Leuten heimlich einige elementare Dinge der Menschheit auf Guinevere One deponierte. Karten, Musik und auch eine Blutprobe der Gruppe A positiv (über die ein Drittel der Menschen verfügen). Diese haben die Sycorax offenbar benutzt, um sich Kontrolle über alle Menschen mit dieser Blutgruppe zu verschaffen. In letzter Verzweiflung hält Jones eine Fernsehansprache, in der sie versucht, die Bevölkerung zu beruhigen und an den Doctor appeliert - wenn er sie hören könne müsste er sich sofort melden. Doch dem Doctor geht es immer schlechter, Rose fürchtet schon er werde es nicht überleben. Kurz danach tritt das Raumschiff in die Erdatmosphäre ein und verdunkelt den Himmel über London. Rose beschließt, den Doctor in die TARDIS zu bringen, wobei Mickey und Jackie ihr helfen, und sich dort zu verstecken. Mehr könnten sie in diesem Moment nicht tun. Denn Jackies Frage, ob ihre Tochter die TARDIS fliegen könne, kann Rose nur verneinen. Da das also nicht geht, holt Jackie, die gleich eine Tasche mit den wichtigen Dingen mitgeschleppt hat, eine Thermoskanne hervor um eine schöne Tasse Tee anzubieten. Zur gleichen Zeit wird Jones, als vermeindlicher Führer des Planeten, mit drei ihrer Kabinetts-Mitglieder auf das Alien-Schiff teleportiert. Nachdem der Führer der Sycorax zwei der Mitglieder umgebracht hat wird Jones vor die Wahl gestellt: Versklavung der Häfte der Menschheit, oder der direkte Tod eines Drittels. Während Mickey in der TARDIS versucht, ein Bild von der Außenwelt zu bekommen, entdecken die Sycorax das Gefährt des Doctors und teleportieren es auf ihr Raumschiff. Rose steigt aus der TARIDS aus, ohne zu merken, dass sie nicht mehr auf der Erde sind. Bei dem Versuch sie vor der Gefangenschaft zu retten verschüttet Mickey den Tee in der TARDIS, der in ein Rost neben dem Kopf des Doctors hineinläuft und als Dampf wieder aufsteigt, Der Doctor atmet ihn ein, beim Ausatmen entweicht der Rest des Vortex und der Doctor erwacht. Währenddessen versucht Rose an Harriets Stelle, mit dem Sycorax-Führer zu verhandeln, was ihr jedoch kläglich misslingt. Im Pyjama und Bademantel steigt nun der Doctor aus der TARDIS und übernimmt die "Verhandlungen". Doch bevor er sich den Sycorax zuwendet begrüßt er erstmal seine Freunde, besonders auch Harriet Jones, an die er sich noch gut aus der Geschichte mit den Slitheen erinnert (Episode 1x04 Aliens of London). Er habe einfach nur ein bisschen Tee gebraucht, erklärt er, jetzt ginge es ihm wieder gut. Als nächstes löst er die Blut-Kontrolle über die A-Positiven. Das Ganze sei nur ein Bluff gewesen. Es sei ähnlich wie bei der Hypnose, man könnte die Menschen zwar dazu bringen komische Dinge zu tun, aber nicht dazu, sich zu töten. Dafür sei der Überlebensinstinkt zu groß. Als die Sycorax drohen, die Erde dann halt mit Waffengewalt einzunehmen, fordert der Doctor den Führer zum Duell im Schwertkampf auf. thumb|270px Bei diesem Kampf verliert der Doctor zwar eine Hand, die ihm aber, da er noch im Regenerationsprozess ist, sofort nachwächst. Der Doctor gewinnt schließlich den Kampf und die Sycorax verlassen den Planeten. Er trägt den anderen Sycorax auf, nie wieder zu kommen und eine Botschaft an alle andern im Weltraum zu verbreiten: "Die Erde kann sich verteidigen!". Als alle wieder glücklich auf der Erde sind, bekommt Jones eine Nachricht von Torchwood: sie seien soweit. Die Premierministerin gibt ihnen den Befehl zu feuern und das Sycorax-Schiff, dass gerade die Erde verlässt, wird von einem Strahl vollständig zerstört. Der Doctor beschuldigt sie des Mordes. Sie antwortet es wäre Verteidigung gewesen. Der Doctor habe es selbst gesagt, es seien noch viele andere da draußen und er sei nunmal nicht immer da um den Planeten zu verteidigen. Sie hätte heute schon zwei ihrer Mitarbeiter verloren während er geschlafen hätte. Der Doctor stellt fest, er hätten den Aliens die falsche Nachricht übermittelt: "Ich hätte ihnen raten sollen, zu rennen. Zu rennen und sich zu verstecken. Denn die Monster kämen: die Menschen." Er hätte ihr Einhalt gebieten sollen. Ob das aus ihm eine weitere Alien-Gefahr mache, will sie wissen. Sie solle sich vorsehen, rät er ihr, er könne ihre Regierung mit wenigen Worten erledigen. Indem er den Platz verlasst flüstert er ihrem Assistenten ins Ohr: "Ich finde, sie sieht müde aus." Kurz danach sieht man im Fernsehen, dass Harriet Jones mit Gerüchten zu kämpfen hat, sie sei nicht mehr fit genug für ihren Dienst. Der Doctor hat mal wieder die Welt gerettet und in diesem Fall auch das Weihnachtsfest. Dies wird auch fleißig gefeiert, aber erst nachdem der Doctor sich ein neues Outfit ausgesucht hat. Der Doctor bittet Rose, weiter mit ihm zu reisen, selbst wenn der Abschied von Mutter und Mickey wieder schwer fällt. Sein Argument: "It's going to be fantastic!". Fortsetzung Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben